The present invention relates generally to fuel dispensers and, more particularly, to a fuel dispenser for preventing unauthorized fueling by controlling delivery of fuel to a vehicle or fuel container, based on information received from the vehicle or fuel container during a fueling operation.
There is a need to prevent consumers from improperly fueling at service stations by filling unauthorized receptacles or using improper types of fuel, such as M-85, which is a highly combustible fuel. The California Energy Commission has proposed a system to prevent filling containers with M-85. The system is believed to provide a nozzle antenna adapted to communicate with a transponder mounted in close proximity to the vehicle filler pipe. Fueling cannot take place unless the nozzle antenna is continuously receiving a signal that the vehicle is authorized to receive the type of fuel being dispensed, thus restricting delivery of fuel to only authorized vehicles. This system is costly and unreliable because the nozzle antenna communicates the information to the fuel dispenser via a wired path through the nozzle, hose, breakaway hardware, and outlet casting, rather than through a form of remote communication. There is no known method for preventing delivery to unauthorized vehicles or containers which is reliable and cost-effective.
Thus, there remains a need for a fuel dispensing system providing a more efficient and reliable way to prevent unauthorized fueling and/or restrict access to certain types of fuel to only authorized vehicles and containers.
The present invention is directed to a fuel dispenser capable of preventing unauthorized fueling, by precisely controlling access and delivery of fuel based on information received from a vehicle while it is being fueled. The fuel dispensing system provides for a dispenser, having a receiver capable of receiving fuel delivery indicia transmitted from the vehicle, preferably on a continuous basis. During delivery, the dispenser determines whether it is dispensing fuel, and whether the vehicle is receiving fuel based on the fuel delivery indicia. In order to maintain fuel delivery authorization, the dispenser must determine that it is actually dispensing fuel, and the vehicle must indicate that it is actually receiving fuel based on the fuel delivery indicia: When both conditions are met, there is a strong indication that the dispenser is delivering fuel to an authorized vehicle.
The fuel delivery indicia generally includes information indicative of fuel being received by the vehicle or the type of fuel being received. Information indicative of fueling may include volume, ullage, or delivery rate information, or simply indicate fuel is being received regardless of rate. Any information informing the dispenser, or providing the dispenser sufficient information to determine that fuel is being received, is acceptable. The information may also be or include the type of fuel being received.
The fuel delivery indicia may also include information relating to vehicle type, vehicle identity, diagnostics, on-board vapor recovery capability, fuel tank type, fuel tank volume, volume of fuel in the fuel tank, ullage, maximum allowed fueling rate, maximum fueling rate as a function of ullage, whether the vehicle is receiving fuel, whether the vehicle is receiving the proper type of fuel, quality and octane readings, actual rate of receipt of fuel, quantity of fuel received, or change in volume of fuel received, among others. The information transferred will depend on the system and desired control ability.
In operation, the dispenser may determine the type of fuel the vehicle is authorized to receive based on the received fuel delivery indicia. If the dispenser is equipped to deliver that type of fuel, the dispenser authorizes fuel delivery and the customer begins fueling. If the dispenser is not equipped to deliver the proper type of fuel for the vehicle, the dispenser generates an output signal to identify an improper fueling condition. The output signal may be configured to prevent fuel delivery or notify the customer, vehicle, and/or station operator. The vehicle may periodically or continuously transmit fuel delivery indicia to the dispenser while the customer is fueling the vehicle, independently or in response to interrogation signals from the dispenser.
The dispenser may stop fuel delivery if it determines that it is dispensing fuel, and the vehicle indicates that it is not receiving fuel. This is an indication that the dispenser is fueling an unauthorized container or vehicle. Further, when the dispenser determines that it is not dispensing fuel, and the vehicle indicates in the fuel delivery indicia that it is receiving fuel, fuel delivery authorization is not maintained and the fuel dispenser may stop fuel delivery. This is an indication that the vehicle is receiving fuel from a source other than the dispenser that was authorized to deliver fuel to the vehicle. In both of these cases, the fuel dispenser may generate an output signal to identify an improper fueling condition. The signal may be configured to stop fuel delivery and/or notify the customer, vehicle, and/or station operator.
In addition, the fuel dispenser may have the ability to stop fuel delivery if the vehicle is receiving the wrong type of fuel. When so configured, the fuel dispenser determines whether it is delivering the proper type of fuel for the vehicle by monitoring the type of fuel the vehicle is receiving based on the fuel delivery indicia transmitted from the vehicle. If the dispenser is not delivering the proper type of fuel and the vehicle is not receiving the proper type of fuel, the dispenser may stop fuel delivery authorization and prevent the dispenser from delivering fuel. The dispenser may then generate an output signal to identify an improper fueling condition.
In a further alternative embodiment of the present invention, the fuel dispenser is capable of controlling access and delivery of fuel to a fuel container, such as the kind used to store fuel for lawnmowers, etc. The fuel dispenser communicates with the fuel container the same way that it would communicate with a vehicle as described above. The fuel container is preferably configured to provide a signal including fuel delivery indicia to a fuel dispenser. The fuel dispenser receives the signal from the fuel container and determines whether the container is receiving fuel based on the fuel delivery indicia. In order to maintain fuel delivery authorization, the dispenser must determine that it is actually dispensing fuel, and the vehicle must indicate that it is actually receiving fuel.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.